A Moment Like This
by kali yugah
Summary: Tim finally confesses his feelings! Tate OTP. I do not own anything in relation to BRL or the people on the show.


A Moment Like This

It was another regular Friday for the trio of the Big Red Lazor hosts. Tim and Tamtu were flinging dirty joke after dirty joke at each other whilst playing their current game Towerfall. Kate was in control of the laptop keeping an eye on the comments from the viewers around the world.

There were lots of regulars in the comment today that Kate keeps in contact with, Kate particularly liked talking to Angeli-Cutie and Beth-Rose.

"Aww come on, Tim," Tamtu started complaining as Tim just won the game by shooting his arrow into Tamtu's back. "Why did you have to shoot me in the back man?" Tim just grinned in a very smug fashion and replied.

"Well you should have jumped out of the way!" Kate couldn't help herself and laugh at her two friends' mock argument. Looking down at the comments Kate felt herself freezing at one of the comments and unfamiliar viewer had left.

"WTF is this Shit? Get them Tits out woman or GTFO off the Stream! Lol" *Why* Kate thought sadly, *Why must there be a comment on my breasts on every stream?* Kate placed the laptop down and wiped a tear that was slowly leaking from her left eye. Tim looked from the corner of his eye and saw Kate looking at the ground in sadness. Tim passed his controller to Kate and picked up the laptop to look at the comments.

"Ok so there is Georgia Bailey cheering for Tamtu to win, which didn't happen so sorry Georgia; we have several viewers on my team which are very happy." Tim had seen the comment that had upset Kate but didn't comment on it as he had seen that the regulars had taken the battle to the troller with Rob over in Turkey banning the troller from making anymore comments. *I love our regulars, always there to defend us from the trollers.* The Trio of Angeli-Cutie; Beth-Rose and Georgia Bailey were the ones to instantly fire back at the trollers in the chat.

As the time came to end the live stream Tim; Tamtu and Kate waved to all the viewers and removed their mics. As Kate was about to wake out of the studio room Tim grabbed Kate by the arm and asked her to stay behind.

"Kate are you feeling ok? I saw what that jerk had put in the chat." Tim asked in concern as Kate was a lot quieter than usual after she had taken Tim's controller in the game. Kate looked at the ground whilst trying to gather her words.

"Tim … I honestly don't know. I knew that when I started appearing on the show to expect those kind of comments but they're always there every week. It's like they don't see me as a real gamer and just as a piece of meat." Tim didn't say anything and wiped away Kate's tears and pulled her in for a cuddle. Whilst rubbing her back Tim held Kate as she started to breakdown.

"Kate, don't you listen to them, neither of us will allow that crap to keep going on and to be honest I think your trio of women have already tracked him down and have him begging for mercy," Tim and Kate shared a laugh knowing how ruthless Kate's main protectors can be when cutting people down in the chat. "You're a beautiful woman Kate and you know that we would do anything to make sure you're happy." Kate smiled softly at Tim's declaration.

"Yeah, I know Tim." Tim couldn't help but grin at Kate's accent.

As Kate left the room, Tim sat down in the settee and sighed, cradling his face in his hands.

*Christ I love that accent of her's.* Tim has harboured a crush on his German friend for the last few months and rejoiced internally when Kate had let it slip that she and her boyfriend had split up a couple of weeks ago. *I just don't know how to tell her, worse case scenario is that she doesn't feel the same thing; then it becomes awkward between us.*

Next week Tim told himself, next week on BRL when it is a karaoke stream he will show Kate how he feels for her. Thinking over the many songs he knew Tim came across the perfect one that described his feelings for Kate.

Next week had rolled by too quickly for Tim, but he resolved himself and vowed that he wouldn't chicken out. In the studio Tamtu opened the Live Stream as normal and began greeting the first set of viewers. When Tamtu said Georgia's name Tim couldn't help himself and teased his friend.

"You know Tamtu this might be the perfect opportunity to let Georgia know how much you appreciate her being your number one supporter." Tim and Kate howled out in laughter when Tamtu cried out "Oh god no!"

Kate had checked the comments hoping to find Georgia's reply and there is was for the whole of YouTube to see.

"Aww poor Georgia, you should be ashamed of yourself Tamtu. She's put *Am I that revolting Tamtu? :(*" Kate merely shook her head in mock disappointment.

"No but I … you know what I just give up, sorry Georgia." Tamtu sighed as he tried to take back his words. Tim chuckled before starting up Lips to begin the karaoke fun.

It was halfway through the stream when Tim saw his opportunity, seizing the game's microphone and controller he scrolled through the selection of songs until he found the one that he originally thought of the previous week. The soft sounds of a guitar playing surrounded the room before Tim started singing.

"What if I told you it was all meant to be, would you believe me would you agree? It's almost that feeling we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy. When I tell love has come here and now. A moment like this."

Neither Kate nor Tamtu paid attention to the chat as they stared on in awe. During a brief break of lyrics popping up on the screen Tim looked at Kate before giving her a soft smile and turned his focus back to the screen. Tim powered through the rest of the song pouring his whole heart into it. After Tim finished the song the whole studio was silent but for a thunderous of applause echoed from Tamtu; Kate and everyone behind the scenes.

*It's now or never.* Tim thought to himself, plucking up the courage he spoke his mind.

"Thank you, everyone thank you. I err I actually dedicated this song to the most beautiful woman that I have had the privilege knowing and well," Tim paused for a moment before turning to Kate and gently grasped her hand pulling her up from the settee. "Kate, you are beautiful; kind and so funny. I just want you to know that I love you." Tim softly said staring into Kate's eyes.

Kate was speechless; she had never thought that Tim felt like that. With tears in her eyes she could barely mumble out.

"I love you too Tim." In the background Tamtu could be seen mouthing oh my god to the camera. Chuckling in relief Tim closed his eyes and leant forward placing a tender heartfelt kiss on Kate's lips.

"Wow, well congrats you two," Tamtu interrupted whilst looking at the laptop. "Everyone on chat is celebrating, Daniel says it's about time; Israeli says OTP confirmed and Aksel is pouting that Kate is off the market. Sorry Aksel should have gotten here first."

Towards the end of the stream as they were saying their goodbyes all of the chat said their last congrats to Tim and Kate with Georgia leaving a reminder that Tim shouldn't let Kate go. *that will never happen Georgia, I finally got her and I shall never let her go without a fight.*


End file.
